Spirit Wars: The Man in the Mask
by Jaykid1
Summary: Galen Marek was a man who lived 10,000 years ago. In his time, he fought a great evil that threatened the entire universe. Now 10,000 years later, Galen has been reborn, and now has to help the Avatar battle a man with a strange ability. Oc/Korra Star Wars x-over


**Okay I'm a bit irritated, Not at you guys, my fans, but at the Fanfiction word typer, I had this story written and everything but fanfiction decided to glitch when I submitted it, instead of my story, there was nothing there. You can imagine how pissed I was. so this is me trying again.**

**So please, enjoy.**

* * *

**As usual, I'm only saying this once, I only own my Oc. **

* * *

_Two figures stood across from each other in what would appear to be a giant wasteland. One figure was dressed in battle robes and wielded two of what looked like blades of blue lights held in reverse grip. The figure was a tall young man who looked to be in his late teens or early twenties. He had fair skin and a buzz cut hairstyle. The other figure was also tall, taller than the first individual. He was wearing all black of what looked like a mix of robes and mechanical armor and had a helmet that covered his entire head and face and let out a raspy breath every few seconds. He also had a sword of light, but this one was blood red instead of blue. The two continued to glare at one another before the young one began to speak._

_"It's over Vader, this battle has gone on long enough. One of us will not be leaving this place." The young one said calmly._

_"You are a fool my old apprentice, you refuse to kill me with the dark side of the force, and the light side will not give you the power to destroy me. You will die here and I will conquer the rest of the galaxy." The now named Vader said in a dark raspy voice._

_The young man shook his head and said. "You just don't get it, there is no light or dark side of the force, the force just is."_

_With that, the two combatants charged at one another, time seemed to slow down before they violently clashed. _

* * *

"Huuuugh" A young man gasped as he shot up from his sleep. He took a look around his room before he took a deep breath. "The same dream, again." He managed to breath out. The young man was tall and well muscled like an athlete. he had a water tribe tan and shining silver eyes, with shaggy shoulder length black hair and a black goatee. **(picture avatar wan with star-killers build and water tribe tan). **This young man is named Galen. Galen was not like other people. He was the oldest grandchild of Avatar Aang. He was the only one that Aang got to meet before he died.

The young man took another deep breath before a big tongue licked his face. "Oh, sorry Blaze, didn't mean to wake you." He said as he looked over at his companion, whom he had been laying on. Blaze was his Fire lion-dog. **(Arcanine). **Fire lion-dogs are very rare, even rarer to find them in Blaze's particular color. Fire lion-dogs are usually orange with black strips with cream colored manes. Blaze had black fur with gold stripes and a silver mane. What made them so popular however was the speed at which they ran. A sato mobile couldn't match the speed of a Fire lion-dog. Galen rubbed his head then looked out the window to see the early morning rays beginning to peak over the horizon. "Well I guess we should probably be getting up before uncle windbag shows up." Galen said to Blaze as he got up. Blaze simply yawned before laying back down. "Tch, lazy ass." Galen stretched then went to the bath to wash up. When he returned to his room he went to his closet to change into his clothes. When he came out he was wearing a tight grey muscle shirt that clung to his torso, black baggy pants that tucked into dark grey boots with a brown belt holding them up. On his arms were black fingerless gloves and tape up his forearm, a shoulder guard on his right arm. **(Force unleashed 2 starting outfit). **

Once he was dressed he managed to wake up Blaze and the two left the room. When they were out in the open on air temple island, Blaze headed toward the stables while Galen went to the dinning room, once he entered he was met with his family. First up was his heavily pregnant Aunt Pema, who smiled upon seeing him. Next was his for now youngest cousin Meelo, who was busy stuffing his face. Next to him was Ikki who he knew would attempt to talk his ear off if he didn't hurry and grab something to eat and get out of there. Then there was Jinora who blushed when she saw his outfit, don't get the wrong idea, she knew they were cousins and everything, but she was going through puberty and her cousin was handsome, sue her. Then at the head of the table was his uncle Tenzin, A.K.A, uncle windbag. He called him that because he swore the man loved to hear himself talk, that and when he got mad, he turned a very bright red, spirits that was funny.

"Good morning Galen, any plans for the day." Pema asked her nephew.

"No solid plans Aunt Pema. Just going to go for a walk around town with Blaze." Galen replied.

"I wish you would stop wasting your time running off all over the place, Your one of the last few air-benders in the world. You should be concentrating on your bending, not frolicking around." Uncle windbag said.

"No offence uncle, but you used that excuse on mom too, it didn't work on her, and it's not gonna work on me. Beside, you know I'm already an air-bending master, your just mad I refused to get the tattoos." Galen said nonchalantly. Ah there was that red face he was talking about. Tenzin was about to open his mouth and retort but Galen beat him to it.

"Listen Uncle, I'd love to here another of your lectures but uh, I gotta go." With that, Galen grabbed an apple and ran out of the room, missing Tenzin yell his name. Galen ran right out of the temple and over toward the edge of the island. Blaze who saw his master run out of the temple rushed after him. Once he was close enough, Galen hopped on his back as the silver tufts of hair on his legs burned a silver with black outlined flame before the giant beast started running on air and off the island.

* * *

Galen and Blaze had just touched down in Republic City. If there was one thing Galen had inherited from his mother, it was his restlessness. Really what was his uncle Windbag thinking. At 18, he couldn't be tied down to the island. The only reason he came to live on the island was because when he showed signs of bending, instead of a water-bender like his mother, he was air-bender. Although for some strange reason, that no one but Blaze knew, he could shoot lightning from his fingertips and move things with his mind. What was so strange about it was that it didn't feel like a type of bending.

As Galen and Blaze walked down the road, Galen saw something big and white in the corner of his eye. He turned to look and saw what looked like a polar bear-dog. Actually, if the way Blaze was drooling was anything to go by, it was a polar bear-dog. He briefly wondered what a polar bear-dog could be doing here before his vision caught sight of a girl in water tribe attire asking directions. Initially Galen thought she looked familiar but inevitably shrugged it off. He was about to grab Blaze and attempt to move him before he heard the skidding of tires. When he looked again, he saw a red luxury satomobile pull up to a store and three men get out. Galen recognized them as members of the triple threat triads. Galen saw them try to shake down a store owner. having seen enough, Galen moved to interfere, Blaze moved toward the Satomobile.

* * *

Avatar Korra was not having a good day. It all started when she got off the boat. As soon as she got off the boat, Naga, her polar bear-dog shot off looking for food. unfortunately she had no money so she went fishing in the park, where she met a park hobo. Sadly she got chased off by an officer for illegal fishing. If that wasn't enough she got yelled at for interrupting a equalist rally. Today was just not her day. A little later she needed direction on how to get to air temple island. As she was getting directions, a red satomobile pulled up not to far from her. She watched as three men got out and begin to shake down a store owner. She was about to intervene before she saw a tall guy walk pass her and toward the three men harassing the owner of the store. While this was entirely unlike her, she chose to sit back and watch.

* * *

"Hey, why don't you morons pick on someone who can fight back!" Galen called out as he got closer causing the three men to jump before they turned around.

"Who the hell are you. Beat it punk, before you get hurt." Said one of the thugs.

"Trust me, the only one who's going to be hurt is the three of you if you don't back off." Galen replied with a smirk.

"That's it, take this!" One of the thugs that was obviously an earth-bender by his attire and build yelled as he sent an earth spike at Galen.

Galen easily sidestepped and was suddenly in front of the earth-bending thug, who he caught off guard with his speed. Galen sent a punch to his gut and followed up with an uplifted knee that caught the thug in his jaw when he bent over. Seeing one of his partners go down, the water-bender sent a water whip at Galen who dodged and sent a punch that shot some air at the thug that sent him flying into a wall which he slumped down. The fire-bender that was left essentially said 'screw this' as he ran toward the get-a-way car, or what was left of it, because when he turned toward it, he saw it was essentially reduced to scrapheap as the biggest 'dog' he had ever seen was trashing it. He grew even more scared when the 'dog' looked his way and advanced toward him. So fearful was he that he sent a fireball at the 'dog'. He was about ready to piss himself when he saw his fire be absorbed by the now charging 'dog' that tackled him to the ground and let out a roar that didn't belong to a 'dog'. The thug however crapped his pants as he passed out.

Korra for her part had her jaw unhinged as she saw what happened before her. What stood out to her immediately though was that this guy was an air-bender (not to mention the giant black and gold dog). That and the nagging feeling like she knew this guy. She shook her head then went to go introduce herself to this guy, she figured if he was an air-bender, he had to know Tenzin.

"Hey, that was pretty impressive work. I haven't seen anyone fight like that before." Korra said to the guy. Hearing someone behind him, the guy turned around and Korra finally got a good look at his face. He was certainly handsome, with his water tribe tan and muscle, his eye however are what struck a cord. They made her remember a boy she would always play with when she was a child with silver eyes like that. Then the guy who she suspected may have been her once best friend opened his mouth.

"Korra?"

* * *

Galen had just put the thugs in a pile and had Blaze sit on them before he heard the voice of the girl from before. "Hey, that was pretty impressive work. I haven't seen anyone fight like that before." When he turned to see her, he finally saw her face and was shocked. It couldn't be his old childhood friend could it. He hadn't seen her in a little over 10 years, but he was sure it was her. Her face wasn't as round, she had the body of a women, and had become quite beautiful. He had to be sure.

"Korra?" He said to her.

"Galen?" She said back.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before they rushed at each other, Korra hopped into his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips as he wrapped one of his arms around her back and the other under her legs to steady her as he twirled around Happy to have his best friend back.

As the saying went, reunited never felt so good.

* * *

**That's chapter one, we all know that feeling when seeing an old friend again.**

**hope you all like the Idea.**

**RnR**

**TTFN. **


End file.
